


Casual Affair [Shiro Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMV, Angst, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Pain, Shiro AMV, Torment, Voltron AMV, Voltron Music Video, Voltron Spoilers, dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: A music video I put together to showcase the poor tormented soul that is Shiro, featuring the Black Lion being awesome, Shiro acting as the universe's punching bag, and Haggar turning him into her own personal chew toy.The poor man deserves a nap, a blanket, and some hot cocoa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My video was deleted from YouTube, but now it's back, so hopefully that'll be the end of those shenanigans!


End file.
